


Castiel's Milkshake

by Cranky_ol_Fangirls



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Milkshake, kelis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 07:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cranky_ol_Fangirls/pseuds/Cranky_ol_Fangirls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destiel parody of song 'Milkshake' by Kelis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel's Milkshake

_Castiel brings all the girls to the yard_  
  
 _But he’s like,_  
 _  
Nu Uh! I’m spoken for!_  
 _  
Damn right, I’m spoken for!_  
 _  
Don’t need a ring,_  
 __  
Just check Dean W’s arm!


End file.
